(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photo-mask and method of forming a photo-mask which avoids mask damage, mask defect repair, and mask pattern inspection problems due to electrostatic charge accumulation.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,340 to Nakasuji describes methods and reticles for performing charged particle beam microlithography in which degradations in transfer accuracy arising from the space-charge effect and/or resist heating are reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,021 to Nakasuki et al. describes a charged particle beam transfer method which minimizes the adverse effect of distortion or blur that arises from the space charge effect due to non-uniform pattern density.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,593 to Lin et al. describes a method of designing an assist feature which is incorporated with off-axis illumination to increase the process window for deep submicron lithography.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,121 B1 to Lin et al. describes a method of optical proximity correction.